


El melocotón bajo la nieve

by Ashura_Nako



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, M/M, Romance, Seasons
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashura_Nako/pseuds/Ashura_Nako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haku tiene la piel suave como un melocotón, fría como la nieve. Con cada estación se desarrolla como una flor que nace y florece cada día un poco más, hasta que la cubre el invierno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El melocotón bajo la nieve

**Author's Note:**

> Dislcaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto.

_«Con el amanecer, extiende sus hojas buscando el calor que necesita. Aunque no siempre lo encuentra.»_

_._

Zabuza salió del bar donde le habían citado con el dinero guardado en el pantalón. Al final le habían pagado menos de lo que prometieron. Aquellos que contrataban ninjas para matar eran de la peor calaña, eso no le importaba; le importaba que no fueran leales a lo que prometían. Con el dinero en el bolsillo, los clientes del bar gritando a su espalda y una cabeza rodando por el suelo, Zabuza terminó de cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Haku estaba sentado en el suelo, fuera. Así lo había decidido Zabuza y este acató. Como de costumbre.

La mirada de Haku le preguntó sin palabras.

—Ese capullo pagó menos de lo que dijo. Casi pierdo un ojo en su trabajo y encima osa pagar menos.

—Qué despreciable —terció Haku.

—Casi tanto o más que matar por un tío así.

Haku asintió y se levantó. Nadie se atrevía a salir del bar. Haku les miró con pena. Ni Zabuza ni él atacarían a esas pobres gentes a no ser que así se lo pidiera alguien o si estas les atacaban. No tenían de qué preocuparse. Pero a ojos de esas personas, Zabuza era un demonio. Haku nunca lo vería así.

Se marcharon de la ciudad para conseguir otro trabajo. Zabuza conocía las suficientes fuentes para mantenerse. Había más gente dispuesta a pagar para que otros mataran por ellos antes que hacerlo uno mismo. Haku no llegaba a entenderlo, pues pagando solo conseguía que en vez de un par fueran dos pares de manos aquellas que se manchaban con sangre. Pero no podía hacer nada, esa era su fuente de ingreso. Aquello que Zabuza hacía para al fin vengarse. Aceptaba pues ese trabajo, permitiéndose solo pensar en lo despreciable que era cuando no estaba en el campo de batalla. En lo despreciable que era él mismo.

***

En un riachuelo, de rodillas en el suelo empedrado, Haku lavaba una de sus prendas. Esos _yukata_ que se veían en los festivales pero que Haku usaba cuando no estaban trabajando. Era fácil pasar desapercibido con ellos. Solían confundirle con una mujer lo cual en parte lo hacía aún más fácil. La gente seguía temiendo menos a las mujeres. Si hubieran conocido tan solo a la mitad de mujeres peligrosas que Haku había visto morir en manos de Zabuza, quizás no pensarían igual.

El agua limpió cada una de las manchas de barro que se hallaban en el tejido. Haku se permitió sonreír por algo tan nimio. Las manchas de sangre no salían con tanta facilidad.

Tenía varias prendas húmedas en un montón. Las dejaría secar al sol pues Zabuza le había dicho que acamparían en el bosque esa noche y saldrían a cumplir su trabajo al amanecer. El sol de la tarde y la fría noche secarían la ropa.

Zabuza llegó, dejó un jabalí muerto en el suelo y se acercó a la orilla del río para sentarse al lado de Haku. Después cogió una de las camisetas que estaban en la ropa que Haku ya había lavado y se la puso. Solo entonces Haku dejó de mirar sus propias manos y el río.

—Aún está húmeda, Zabuza-san.

—No importa —contestó Zabuza. La camiseta se había pegado a su piel debido a la humedad y  prácticamente parecía una segunda piel dejando ver los músculos de Zabuza y manchándose con algunas heridas que al parecer tenía en su torso.

—Puedes coger frío —dijo Haku dejando su labor y sacando las manos del río. Las restregó contra el _yukata_ que tenía puesto para secarlas un poco y miró con preocupación a Zabuza.

Zabuza estaba limpiando su espada. Aquella a la que le tenía tanto cariño. Aquella que era su orgullo. Haku pensaba que le tenía tanto cariño como a él. Al fin y al cabo, ambos eran sus armas.

—Ya es primavera. No hace frío.

Haku asintió. Zabuza no cambiaría de opinión y tampoco importaba. Si Zabuza enfermaba, él lo cuidaría sin tan si quiera dormir si fuera necesario.

Zabuza siguió limpiando la Kubikiribōchō hasta que quedó reluciente como siempre. El filo imponía terror a cualquiera que se acercara. Casi se podía escuchar los gritos de terror de todas aquellas vidas que ese filo había arrebatado. Haku pasó uno de sus dedos por la hoja reluciente ante la atenta mirada de Zabuza. A veces, le tenía envidia a la espada.

Haku miró a Zabuza a los ojos. A veces pensaba que Zabuza sabía exactamente lo que pensaba pues este apartó su mirada para mirar su espada. Luego sonrió y la apartó dejándola en el suelo, sobre las piedras que formaban esa orilla empedrada del río. Cuando volvió a mirar al menor se encontró la mano de este acercándose a su rostro. Haku puso su pulgar en la mejilla de Zabuza y apartó con él un resto de tierra que este tenía. Zabuza se dejó hacer mientras las manos de Haku siguieron librándole de toda la tierra y barro que había manchado su piel en el bosque. Los dedos de Haku eran copos de nieve que se derretían al tacto. Suaves como piel de melocotón.

—Era solo un jabalí pero me lo ha puesto difícil.

—Podías haber usado técnicas ninja —comentó Haku mientras apartaba su mano de la mejilla de Zabuza y la unía a su otra mano sobre su regazo.

—¿Contra un animal? No era necesario, era más divertido así.

Haku sonrió. Zabuza a veces tenía esa clase de comportamientos extraños, ya estaba acostumbrado. Le hubiera gustado ver a Zabuza batiéndose con el jabalí con un _kunai_ y la gran Kubikiribōchō en su espalda sin ser usada.

Miró el pecho de Zabuza donde la tela aún mojada se pegaba. Las manchas de sangre parecían extenderse con más rapidez en el tejido húmedo. Volvió a mirar a Zabuza mientras este se desvendaba la boca. Le encantaba ver como se quitaba esas vendas que cubrían su cara y parte de su cuello. Entendió enseguida el por qué.

—Voy a preparar una fogata.

Zabuza asintió. Haku se levantó y abandonó la orilla del río para ir hacia el jabalí y recoger alguna leña del bosque.

—Si alguno supiera hacer técnicas de fuego podríamos cocinarlo en un segundo.

—Si quieres puedo congelarlo.

Zabuza, ahora con las vendas colgando sobre su pecho, probablemente humedeciéndose también, rió con ganas. Eran raros los momentos donde Zabuza reía. Sonreír, por extraño que pareciera, era algo más común en él.

—No es para llevar, es para tomar.

Haku sonrió también. Cogió uno de los palillos que usaba para recogerse el cabello y se hizo un moño en la nuca para empezar a trabajar en la comida de ese día. Entonces se giró y volvió a hablar.

—Las manchas de sangre no salen con facilidad, Zabuza-san.

Zabuza miró su camiseta y luego a Haku.

—Lo siento.

Haku asintió sin estar molesto y fue a coger madera para encender el fuego. Cuando volvió, Zabuza ya estaba empezando a despedazar el animal. Dejó las ramas en el suelo y comenzó a intentar crear un fuego con ellas.

* * *

 

_«Cuando los rayos llegan, crece esperanzado, con el canto del viento a su alrededor.»_

_._

El calor era tal que incluso el respirar parecía costar. Sentían la tráquea arder con el oxígeno que aspiraban y los pulmones recalentarse como una estufa. El desierto en el País del Viento era horrible. Con suerte, en breve llegarían al País de la Lluvia y lo que ahora era arena se convertiría en charcos de agua. El calor que ahora les abrasaba cambiaría a lluvia que calaría sus ropas y les helaría los huesos.

Pararon para descansar de la caminata, con suerte tenían unas telas para hacer una especie de tienda de campaña improvisada y tratar de no morir de calor en ese lugar. Aunque no era suficiente. En cuanto hubieran comido y bebido un poco, volverían a caminar. Zabuza recordó el clima de su villa. En Kirigakure el clima era mucho más fresco, al estar rodeados por mar y contar también con una niebla a veces constante. Pensar en su villa le hizo enfurecerse, aún recordaba los planes que no pudo cumplir y las expectativas que fracasaron. Por eso ahora llevaba esa vida, que si bien no le disgustaba, no era su aspiración.

Haku a su lado estaba ocupado abanicándose con sus propias manos. Zabuza le miró al mismo tiempo que este soplaba sobre su propia cara apartándose unos cuantos mechones que caían sobre esta. Haku sacó un _kunai_ y lo miró pensativo, no solía usar _kunais_ , prefería las varillas pero a veces tenía que usarlos. Luego miró a Zabuza en su lugar.

—Creo que debería cortarme el pelo. A veces solo es un estorbo.

Zabuza se sorprendió ante lo dicho. Tanto que olvidó sus anteriores pensamientos. Haku no solía hablar de nimiedades como esas. Lo relacionado a su aspecto o incluso temas de ropa no eran una conversación muy común entre ellos.

—No te lo cortes.

Las palabras de Zabuza extrañaron a Haku. Había pensado que a Zabuza no le importaría. Metió uno de sus dedos en el orificio del mango del _kunai_ y jugueteó dándole vueltas sobre este. Zabuza se quedó en silencio y Haku hizo lo mismo. No sabía si preguntarle el por qué de lo dicho. Dejó caer el _kunai_ que se enterró un poco en la tierra y con sus manos recogió su cabello elevándolo en la parte superior de su cabeza. Dejando al aire su nuca. Sintió el viento —aunque este estaba caliente— sobre su nuca al fin. El pelo le estaba dando mucho calor. Zabuza no perdió ningún movimiento de vista. Luego habló.

—Cuando te conocí tenías el pelo más corto, y hecho un desastre.

Haku miró los dedos de sus pies en sus sandalias. Cuando conoció a Zabuza todo él era un despojo. Un desastre de ser humano, inútil y sin ninguna motivación ni nadie que le quisiera. Ahora tenía a alguien que le necesitaba. Quizás incluso alguien que le apreciaba.

—Cierto.

—Entonces déjalo como está. Si lo cortas, recordarás aquello.

A veces Zabuza sorprendía a Haku con palabras como esas. No solía ser expresivo pero cuando decías cosas así era parco y acertado. Zabuza también sabía lo que era acordarse de un pasado que no es justamente el que querías. Haku no pensaba realmente que su cabello importara. Continuamente recordaba cosas de su pasado. Y los elementos que traían este a su mente no podían ser eliminados. Dejarse el cabello más corto no importaría realmente. Pero decidió que no lo cortaría.

Vio a Zabuza moverse y le miró pensando que ya retomarían el camino hacia la Villa de la Lluvia, pero Zabuza no se levantó. Soltó un poco las vendas que tapaban su boca y con sus dientes afilados, esos que desgarraban cualquier carne sin vacilar, cortó un trozo de estas. El menor miraba con atención los movimientos de su mentor y cuándo este acercó sus manos con el trozo de venda hacia él, enarcó una ceja.

Zabuza pasó la venda cortada por detrás de Haku y le hizo apartar la mano que sostenía su cabello con la suya propia. Haku reaccionó al contacto y apartó su mano, Zabuza sostuvo el pelo de Haku y lo rodeó con la venda. Tras varias vueltas, hizo un nudo. Bajó la mano rozando con uno de sus dedos la nuca de Haku quien notó un escalofrío recorrerle.

Miró el resultado y puso una mueca que Haku, debido a la cara aún desnuda de Zabuza, pudo visionar y disfrutar en su totalidad. Parecía divertido con lo que veía.

—Está fatal, pero es suficiente para el calor. No queda mucho.

Haku llevó sus manos a su cabello y comprobó que no se soltaría fácilmente.

—Está perfecto, Zabuza-san.

—Incluso tú tienes la piel caliente hoy. Este desierto es un infierno —contestó en su lugar saliendo de la improvisada tienda de campaña. Haku se quedó en silencio.

Pasó sus dedos por su nuca. Era cierto, él tenía la piel caliente debido al desierto, pero no era el mismo calor que la piel de Zabuza emanaba.

Salió también de la tela que le cubría y vio cómo Zabuza volcaba la mayor parte de una de sus cantimploras sobre su cabeza. Las gotas de agua corrieron por sus pómulos y descendieron por su garganta y su nuez a cámara lenta a ojos de Haku. Zabuza se agitó como un perro para apartar aquellas que habían quedado en su pelo y le tendió la cantimplora a Haku quien a diferencia del espadachín, bebió del contenido.

Luego partieron de nuevo. Horas después la lluvia de Amegakure les recibía dándoles la bienvenida a su nueva y corta estadía en ese país que según decían, lloraba las lágrimas de un Dios amparado por un ángel.

* * *

 

_«La lluvia roza su tez aterciopelada y la moja, envidiosa.»_

_._

Zabuza miró a su víctima una vez más. Sus ojos expresaban la rabia que dentro cargaba. El demonio escapaba por cada poro de su piel. Su enemigo estaba aterrorizado aunque fingía no estarlo, con una sonrisa altanera y unos ojos desorbitados que le delataban. Zabuza quiso escupirle en la cara por tal fachada, pero no tenía tiempo que perder.

—Nos veremos en el infierno.

La hoja de su espada cortó el aire con suavidad llevándose la vida de aquel hombre con este. El sonido de la sangre al salpicar contra el suelo quedó opacado por la lluvia que caía sin parar, como si de una cascada se tratara. Kubikiribōchō se lucró de la sangre.

Dio la vuelta sobre sus pasos dispuesto a acabar también con los secuaces del tipo al que acababa de asesinar. Parecían indefensos, dejados fuera de combate con las varillas de Haku en su cuerpo. Pero aún seguían con vida. Quebró sus cuellos con sus manos y se acercó a la persona restante de la escena.

—¿Puedes levantarte? —preguntó con una voz más tranquila y amable.

—S-sí —contestó Haku.

Afirmando sus palabras, se puso en pie, pero una de sus piernas tembló y perdió el equilibrio. Zabuza fue más rápido y le agarró el hombro con una mano. El cuerpo de Haku era tan pequeño que solo con eso tenía la fuerza para estabilizarse. Miró su pierna. Probablemente la infección le impedía responder con claridad a las órdenes de su cerebro. Esos malditos ninjas eran unos enemigos débiles pero peligrosos con sus venenos. Odiaba a los marionetistas y sus marionetas venenosas y horrendas. Recordaba como a Haku de niño le fascinaban los espectáculos de marionetas que veía por las calles de los pueblos por los que viajaban. Zabuza solía decirle que tenía cosas que hacer, que se quedara ahí. Haku siempre era demasiado listo y leía a través de sus palabras. Sonreía, agradecía y se sentaba como los demás niños. En esos momentos no parecía un chico manchado por la desgracia y la sangre.

—Supongo que ya no te agradan las marionetas.

Sin esperar la respuesta de Haku pasó uno de sus brazos por la espalda del chico y le sostuvo por el costado. Haku no podría caminar así y no debían perder el tiempo con la infección trepando como una enredadera por el organismo del chico.

—Me alegra que nunca pierdas el humor, Zabuza-san. Me siguen gustando.

—A mí me alegra que te hayas vuelto un masoquista.

Haku sonrió aunque una mueca de dolor sustituyó a su sonrisa segundos después. Su brazo ardía y apenas sentía la pierna tras haberla sentido doler como si la despedazaran con _kunais_ poco a poco.

Echaron a andar hacia la ciudad. La mirada preocupada y dudosa de Haku no encontró respuesta en los ojos de Zabuza que parecían cargar un gran enfado. Supo que sería mejor callar y seguir a donde fuera que Zabuza le llevara. La lluvia hacía todo más complicado pegando su pelo a su frente y su ropa a su piel. La mano de Zabuza en su costado estaba cálida como solo la piel de Zabuza podía estarlo. El contacto de la piel de Zabuza siempre era algo que parecía reconfortarlo y paliar toda su frialdad. Derretir la escarcha de su corazón.

Llegaron al pueblo y entraron a una pequeña posada. Haku se mordió la lengua para no replicar. Estaban ahí por su culpa. La dueña de la posada entró en pánico al ver su aspecto y cómo Haku no parecía tenerse en pie. No la culpaba, de estar en su situación probablemente hubiera reaccionado igual. Sin embargo los ojos de la mujer mostraban también una genuina preocupación. A Haku les fascinaba encontrar ese tipo de miradas en el mundo. Miradas distintas a las de Zabuza y la suya propia.

—No hagas preguntas innecesarias. Tenemos dinero y no daremos ningún problema, ni siquiera dejaremos desperfectos. Además, no estás en posición de replicar —terció con una calma escalofriante Zabuza mientras su mano libre se cernía alrededor del mango de su espada. La señora tembló de pies a cabeza tendiéndoles la llave de la habitación.

—Gracias —susurró Haku.

En la habitación, Zabuza dejó a Haku en la cama. Acercó una silla al lado de esta y se sentó dejando la espada en el suelo. Haku no perdió el tiempo y subió su pantalón para ver la herida. Una mueca de asco recorrió su rostro. La herida sangraba de forma casi normal pero alrededor de esta la piel estaba verdosa y también parecía haber pus. La infección era algo evidente. Se quitó la camiseta comprobando con suerte que solo en el brazo tenía otra herida infectada, las de su pecho y estomago eran heridas normales que sanarían con el tiempo, algunas dejando cicatriz. Cogió una tela y humedeciéndola con el agua de una cantimplora empezó a limpiarse las heridas. Aunque el agua no sería suficiente.

Zabuza suspiró con pesadez y se levantó sin abrir la boca. Puso su espada en la espalda y se marchó de la habitación.

—Zabuza-san…

El murmullo de Haku solo recibió por respuesta la puerta cerrándose a espaldas de Zabuza. Haku se golpeó en la frente con sus manos. Había metido la pata. Tenían que acabar el trabajo e ir a por la recompensa, no perder el tiempo por su torpeza. Ni siquiera había podido mirar las heridas de Zabuza, que sabía que tendría aunque este no parecía darle importancia.

Haku odiaba ver heridas en el cuerpo de Zabuza, prefería ser él el blanco de todas. Esa era en parte su función.

Decidiendo no ser más un estorbo, siguió limpiando sus heridas. Quizás tendría que extraerse el veneno o tratar que este no escalara más. Eso sería doloroso. Los gritos de Haku resonaron en la posada hasta que la dueña subió a ver qué ocurría. Temblando como un cervatillo, ayudó a Haku en todo lo que pudo. A sus ojos era un niño guiado por un demonio a cometer barbaridades seguramente.

Cuando Zabuza volvió, la señora ya había dejado la habitación. Las heridas de Haku estaban vendadas y este reposaba en la cama aún sin su camiseta. Al lado, apiladas en el suelo, había un montón de toallas. Algunas de ellas solo las había usado para secarse de la lluvia. Otras estaban llenas de sangre.

La puerta se abrió y Haku se emocionó al ver a Zabuza. Estaba más empapado que antes y ese parecía ser el único cambio en su persona. Haku no sabía bien qué habría ido a hacer. El recién llegado se acercó a la cama y esta vez se sentó en ella, al lado del cuerpo tumbado de Haku quien ya se estaba incorporando.

—Zabuza-san…

—Toma —cortó Zabuza tendiéndole un pequeño bote.

Haku lo miró extrañado y lo abrió. Era un ungüento. Olía fatal y Haku no lo reconocía. Miró con duda a Zabuza el cual le hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo usara. Haku comenzó a echárselo. Al final había extraído algo de veneno así que probablemente no moriría. Si el ungüento además era efectivo, en unos días estaría recuperado.

Cuando llegó a la herida de la pierna —la más grave— sus manos temblaron y los ojos se le nublaron. Frunció las cejas forzándose a mantenerse firme e intentó que Zabuza no notara como le temblaba el labio. Fue inútil.

—Haku.

—Lo siento, Zabuza-san. Soy un arma para ti y he fallado. Cuando un arma se rompe o es inútil se tira y se consigue una nueva.

Las palabras parecían haber salido totalmente del corazón de Haku, ese corazón que en momentos así Zabuza sentía tan destruido. Zabuza no era bueno siendo amable, ni siquiera siendo cariñoso. El cariño solo entorpecía todo y Zabuza no acostumbraba a expresar sus sentimientos. Suspiró una vez más y le quitó el ungüento de las manos temblorosas a Haku.

—Trae, déjame a mí. ¿Y quién dice que estés roto? Solo astillado. Además… —Zabuza calló. Era imposible seguir.

«No solo eres un arma» terminó en su cabeza Haku. Cada vez que pensaba en Zabuza diciendo eso su corazón parecía latir con la misma fuerza que cuando llegaba a casa y su madre le sonreía y abrazaba.

Zabuza hundió sus dedos en el ungüento y luego con la otra mano elevó la pierna de Haku untándolo en la herida. No podía saber por la cara de Haku si le dolía o solo se sentía mal por lo que había dicho. El menor enterró su cabeza contra su otra rodilla y Zabuza ya no pudo seguir viéndolo. La lluvia golpeaba la ventana con fuerza.

Cuando acabó, limpió sus dedos de la sustancia y miró a Haku quien seguía en la misma posición. Esperó pacientemente a que el menor hablara o dijera algo.

—Zabuza-san… tengo frío.

Haku solía tener frío. Cuando la nieve le cubría. Cuando le conoció. Cuando lloraba y sangraba por dentro.

Zabuza pasó el dorso de su mano con lentitud por el brazo desnudo de Haku y sonrió. La piel de Haku estaba helada y suave. Como siempre. Un escalofrío recorrió a Haku.

—Soy yo el que se apellida Momochi.

El otoño seguía dibujándose fuera de la ventana cuando Haku separó su cabeza de sus piernas y sonrió.

* * *

 

_«La lluvia roza su tez aterciopelada y la moja, envidiosa.» «La nieve le cubre al fin, enterrando su suavidad, enfriando su pesar.»_

_._

Aquella villa olvidada estaba llena de pecado. Muchos mataban por encargos, otros simplemente se mataban en las calles a plena luz del día. La pobreza se veía en cada rincón así como el desespero por conseguir dinero. Prostitución, juegos de azar, apuestas, alcohol y contrabando. Cualquier forma era buena para sobrevivir. A Zabuza el lugar le inspiraba una inusitada calma. Así era el mundo, por más que otros trataran de negarlo. Podías vivir en esa oscura realidad, o beneficiarte de la parte bonita del mundo que se conseguía a costa del sacrificio de esos pobres diablos como los que allí habitaban.

Haku no había hablado desde que habían entrado al pueblo. A Zabuza no le sorprendía. Haku era demasiado puro. Por más que sus manos estuvieran llenas de sangre, simplemente era un _shinobi_ , aunque este no se considerara como tal. Cumplía sus misiones, mataba por otros, como el arma que era. Así como los _shinobis_ no eran más que armas, pero bajo el ala de un líder de una villa bonita todo quedaba mejor. Los _shinobis_ eran igual de despreciables.

Pese a que Haku mataba a su lado, Zabuza constantemente pensaba que era una persona amable y pura. Cuando no estaba cumpliendo trabajos, siempre era alguien cordial y educado. El tipo de persona que regala sonrisas y ayuda a las viejas en la calle. Ese tipo de chico. Con la máscara y una misión en su mente, se convertía en una efectiva máquina de matar que dejaba toda humanidad y sentimientos aparte. O eso parecía. Zabuza a veces lo dudaba.

No se dio cuenta cuando Haku se paró. Tuvo que retroceder unos metros para reencontrarse con su compañero que miraba el interior de un callejón. Haku había ignorado cada callejón tras comprobar cómo la desesperación se escondía como rata en la alcantarilla en cada uno. Prostitutas ofreciendo sus servicios. Traficantes de productos y armas. Incluso algunas palizas que bien podrían hacerse en plena calle y nada importaría. Si ahora miraba con esa mirada el callejón, algo debía pasar.

Zabuza conocía esa mirada. Esa que temblaba como un conejo ante un depredador. Esa que se convertía en el hielo que Haku guardaba dentro cubriendo su corazón. Esa que parecía estar al borde del colapso.

No tuvo que hablar cuando se posicionó delante de Haku y miró en la dirección que este miraba. En el callejón había un niño. No debía tener más de seis años. Estaba temblando con una ropa muy fina en ese invierno que cubría la ciudad. Sus brazos rodeaban sus rodillas, tenía el pelo sucio y despeinado y estaba en los huesos. Zabuza miró a Haku quien tenía los labios entreabiertos y su mirada de horror parecía acrecentarse.

Haku sufría con muchas injusticias y situaciones precarias, pero sabía llevarlo de modo que no afectara a su vida ni a su empleo como arma al lado de Zabuza. Sin embargo, había algo que no podía soportar y era ver a niños en situaciones de abandono. El pasado le envolvía como la niebla de aquel lugar en el que vivió. Le atrapaba como la nieve de su villa natal.

Sin percatarse de la compañía de Zabuza, se acercó al niño. Puso una de sus manos en la cabeza y el infante reaccionó por reflejo sobresaltándose y cubriéndose la cabeza de posibles golpes. El único golpe fue la sonrisa amable y triste de Haku. Tras calmarse, Haku acarició la cabeza del niño. Zabuza vio las lágrimas del infante poblar sus pequeños y aún, inocentes ojos. Haku sacó algo de comida de una bolsa que llevaba con provisiones para el viaje y se la tendió al niño que lo aceptó con rapidez y comió con ferocidad.

—Voy a ir a cerrar el trato. Te espero en el hostal que está al salir del pueblo. No tardes —pronunció Zabuza mientras se iba. No necesitaba a Haku para cerrar un trato. Podría dejarlo ahí. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

El tiempo que Haku abrazó a ese niño, las palabras que le dijo, y las falsas ilusiones que le dio, eran algo que Zabuza no quería escuchar. No le importaba. No era el primer niño que veía así. La vida era cruel, él lo sabía, Haku parecía reacio a aceptarlo.

Cuando Haku llegó al hostal se sentó a mirar por la ventana sin apenas preguntar por el trabajo que tendrían que hacer. Solía preguntar por iniciar conversación, Zabuza sabía que fuera cual fuera, Haku cumpliría tal y como él esperaba. Los ojos de Haku miraron al cielo antes de cerrarse durante un largo rato.

Cerrar los ojos no cambiaba la realidad. Zabuza se lo había dicho en alguna ocasión.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caminar con agonía por la piel fría de Haku. Zabuza guardó silencio. Haku no sollozó ni hipó. Con los ojos cerrados lloró en silencio, en un llanto que nadie escucharía, porque los llantos ajenos nunca son escuchados. Así como los llantos de aquel niño de la calle no serían escuchados por nadie por más que rompiera sus pulmones con ellos.

Zabuza se acercó y se apoyó en la pared. Cruzó sus brazos apretando con fuerza los dedos de sus manos contra estos. Odiaba ver a Haku llorar.

La nieve empezó a caer en el exterior. Zabuza la miró desde su posición. Después miró de nuevo a Haku que seguía llorando en silencio. Demasiado amable.

—No me gusta que nieve.

Haku cerró con más fuerza sus ojos y las lágrimas cayeron en mayor cantidad mientras asentía con su cabeza. Zabuza pasó por su lado y puso su mano en la cabeza de su compañero un momento antes de salir de la habitación.

No le gustaba la nieve. No le gustaba ser incapaz de pararla. La nieve no le tocaba, pero apuñalaba eso que aún latía dentro de él con cada copo.

***

La misión no les llevo más de un día. Haku volvió al hostal para descansar mientras Zabuza iba a buscar provisiones para su siguiente viaje. Sería difícil en un lugar tan pobre pero el contrabando le facilitaría agua y comida para unos días. No necesitaban mucha, Haku y él eran capaces de cazar.

Pasó por el mismo camino que habían recorrido el primer día. Los mismos callejones ahora nevados. Uno de ellos llamó su atención. Su rostro se manchó de eso que muchos pensaban que no sentiría. Eso que aquellos a los que no se les llamaban demonio, sentían constantemente: tristeza.

El cuerpo del niño yacía ya inmóvil y sin vida cuando Zabuza le cargó en brazos. Pesaba poco, tan poco que parecía haber levantado un débil gorrión. Recordaba haber tenido que coger en brazos a Haku alguna vez. El niño le recordaba a él.

Caminó hacia las afueras de esa ciudad podrida con el cuerpo en brazos. Nadie le miró con miedo, si quiera con pena. La vida de ese niño no le importaba a nadie. Él lo sabía.

Cavó un hoyo pequeño, no necesitaba mucho más para un cuerpecito como el del pequeño niño. Luego lo enterró en silencio con sus propias manos. Se aseguró de taparlo bien y miró con agobia esa tumba que él mismo había creado. Era lo único marrón en el manto blanco que la nieve había cubierto. Irónico que lo único puro que había no estuviera cubierto de blanco. Casi quiso reír con agonía. La nieve que no cubriría al niño era la misma que parecía llorar cuando las almas buenas sufren.

Los copos de nieve volvieron a caer del cielo y Zabuza enfrentó las nubes sobre su cabeza con una mirada de odio.

El niño le recordaba a Haku. Y en ese momento, por primera vez, pensó qué hubiera sido de ese chico si él no se lo hubiera llevado. Probablemente hubiera muerto al igual que ese niño. Solo, triste y sin nadie que llorara su muerte. Ahora Haku era un chico sano y fuerte, quizás más fuerte incluso que él. Haku lloraría la muerte de ese niño si lo supiera.

Sentado bajo la nieve, Zabuza pensó amargamente que Haku hubiera muerto si él no le hubiera dejado estar a su lado. Con más dolor que tristeza pensó que quizás una nevada le hubiera indicado su muerte y él, como todos, hubiera seguido su camino ajeno a que un alma noble ya no estaba en el mundo.

Del destino del niño, no habló una sola palabra con Haku. Era innecesario. No quería más nieve en un buen tiempo.

***

La piel de Haku estaba más fría que nunca. Tanto que Zabuza sentía que sus dedos se congelarían y crearían escarcha al tocarle.

Frío, suave y hermoso. Como siempre fue, pero ahora sin vida.

Escuchaba a ese ninja gritón y rubio llorar. Había visto la mirada sincera de ese chico al hablar de Haku. Ese niño había dicho todo lo que él ya sabía de Haku, arrancándole la vida con cada palabra.

Que Haku había muerto por él era algo que solo una vez que su trabajo estuvo hecho, se permitió analizar. Al final Haku tenía razón, todos eran humanos pese a todo. Las vidas que arrebató solo le arrebataron la inocencia, no el corazón que ahora se le apagaba llorando ante la vista tan devastadora que enfrentaba.

La nieve caía cubriendo todo, así como las lágrimas de Haku se perdían en los dedos, esta vez fríos, de Zabuza.

Y qué mundo hipócrita era aquel donde los ángeles morían para salvar a los demonios.

Siguió rozando su rostro. Podía pedir tantas cosas. Tantas que solo pedía reunirse con él. Pero para él solo había lugar en el infierno, Haku residiría ahora y para siempre en el mejor de los lugares. Un lugar donde la nieve no le cubriera las pestañas y le inundara los ojos.

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones y explicaciones: La espada de Zabuza, que después la tiene Suigetsu durante gran parte del Shippuden, es una espada que se nutre de la sangre que tiene en ella. El apellido de Zabuza significa «tierra del melocotón» por eso dice que es él quien se apellida así cuando nota la piel suave de Haku, como un melocotón. Y por eso las referencias. En el manga y anime vemos que al morir Haku empieza a nevar cuando llora, algo bonito como una referencia a la pureza de Haku, me tomé la libertad de poner más veces ese suceso, que cuando Haku llora nieva.


End file.
